


Two Known Ways To Make Mollymauk Tealeaf Shut The Hell Up

by thornwhipped



Series: tornado lessons [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Molly is a bratty sub, Overstimulation, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornwhipped/pseuds/thornwhipped
Summary: It's possible to shut up that smart mouth of his, but it takes some doing.





	Two Known Ways To Make Mollymauk Tealeaf Shut The Hell Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic uses vulvacentric terms for a trans male character's genitals, fyi if that's something you'd rather avoid.

"I just want you to know, I don't consider this one 'a' your secrets," Fjord says, pretty unnecessarily gruff for someone who's got his hands halfway down Molly's pants. "You're epically full of bullshit and a total swindler, but this ain't that. It's just...a thing. And I'm glad you decided to share it with me."  
  
"Well, I'm very happy we're sharing our  _things_ , Fjord," Molly replies cheerfully with just an edge of impatience, wiggling his hips a little. It's nice that Fjord's conscientious enough to reassure him, but would it have killed him to pick a better time for it? Say, perhaps a time when those blunt but surprisingly nimble fingers weren't skimming through Molly's pubic hair, scant inches from his swollen clit.   
  
Damn, but Fjord can kiss like a champion. You wouldn't be able to tell just from looking at him, but his lips are nice and plush, he uses his teeth just enough to add interest without getting in the way, and his tongue is extremly talented. They've been making out like a couple of foolish adolescents for what seems like hours before getting to this point, and it's left Molly soaking wet, near the point where he fancies he can smell his own arousal.   
  
Fjord isn't much better off, it looks like, his own scent spicy and, yes, a bit of sea-salt. There clearly isn't a sword in  _his_  pants, either -- Molly would've felt it for certain during those hours of grinding, and the look on his face as Molly glibly explained his situation said it all, really -- but it seems he's very happy to see him.  
  
"See, that's what I mean by bullshit," Fjord says, and he chooses just that moment to pin Molly's clit between two fingers and start jerking him off with practised motions, so any retort he might have head comes out as a surprised moan instead.  
  
"If there ain't anything in your mouth you just keep fuckin' running it," his words are harsh and his fingers match them, and if that's the way he wants to play it Molly certainly isn't complaining. He'll just grab both of Fjord's shoulders and dig his fingers in, feeling the muscles there flex with the movement.  
  
"There, you know how to shut me up now. Just have keep my mouth full, it's easy."  
  
It takes a great deal of his showmanship to keep his voice steady, but it pays off, because being a contrary shit is just the way to inspire Fjord to a greater fervor.  
  
"...I left my cock in my other pants," he admits, his fingers pausing their action to start on Molly's pants instead. Molly happily helps along, going for the hidden snap in the back that lets him tug them down over his tail and that's left a couple of partners stumped before.  
  
"That's fine, you'll have plenty opportunity to use it on me later if you do a good job now. Is it a scrimshaw? Ohh, I hope it's a scrimshaw. Never been fucked with one of those before." He's grinning as he says that, and grins even wider as Fjord's eyes narrow predictably.  
  
"What did I  _fuckin'_  say?" he growls, and then he's got the pants off and his sword-calloused thumb is on Molly's clit, pushing back the hood, almost painfully rough. Molly sees stars. His head  _thunks_  into the tree he's braced against and his legs turn to jelly. His hips can't decide whether to jolt into or away from the sensation.  
  
"You said that - _ohh!_ \- you couldn't shut me up without putting something in my mouth, I think. But there's plenty of ways to do  _that_. You could sit on my face, there's no way I could talk if my mouth was full of your cunt but I'd eat you so good, I promise-"  
  
"Shut  _up_ ," Fjord repeats. His thumb dips down to gather sloppy wetness and then returns to Molly's clit, not only pressing in now but circling, the roughness softened just enough by the slick that Molly can't do anything but cant his hips up into it, and whatever his mouth is doing right now it sure as hell isn't talking, so that's a point for Fjord right there.  
  
"I got plenty of uses for your mouth, believe me, but that's not what I want right now. Right now I want to fuck you with my fingers until you can't - make - a -  _sound_  and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds fantastic, what's keeping you, do you want an engraved invita _ahh oh fuck!_ "  
  
Just one of those fingers feels thick enough to stun him and make him greedy for more at the same time, and Molly breathlessly hangs on to Fjord's shoulders with his claws out and gyrates his hips. Two fingers spreading him, one plunging in and out and there are  _sounds_ , obscenely sloppy wet sounds that almost make Molly blush because  _This is how wrecked he got you, and there's no way you can hide it, and you don't_  want  _to._  
  
Fjord adds another unreasonably thick finger, but Molly's so turned on he parts for him like oiled silk. He can feel his pulse around those unyielding digits, the clench of his muscles as they drive deeper and then those fingers crook and find a spot that makes slick fairly gush out of him. Molly's back arches and he goes onto his tiptoes until it feels like he's standing on nothing but air, held up by nothing but Fjord's fingers hooking him and spiking pleasure into him so deep that flashes of light go off in front of his eyes.  
  
"That's a good trick, I'm impressed," he starts, in a valiant effort to keep being a smartass, but those fingers flex and rub him just right and the words melt off into a moan. "Listen-" he starts again and is again interrupted by the perfect pressure flashing heat through his core. "I-" and Fjord's grinning as he does it again, self-satisfied and  _mean_  in the best way, he's clearly enjoying fucking Molly stupid. Which, Molly would object to it but his tongue is slack and his clever thoughts are just dripping out of him and his clit is aching for lack of attention, and privately he's very much enjoying the helplessness of being so thoroughly fucked he can barely think. He closes his mouth with a clack of fangs, submitting.

"There you go," he rumbles approvingly, and like a reward for good behaviour his thumb is back on Molly's clit, rubbing up and down and in circles until it's hard and swollen and then flicking it, oh gods. Molly screeches. It's fucking embarrassing but he can't help it, can't hold it back any more than he could stop the sun from going up, and Fjord laughs at him, the bastard.  
  
"A little more, c'mon, you're doing great," he coaxes, probing with a third finger until it slips in alongside the other two and takes Molly from  _nicely full_  to  _stuffed_. He can feel his pulse throb around those fingers, clenching uncontrollably, leaking slick down Fjord's hand. The flexing of them makes his breath punch out of him in an overwhelmed huff and the feeling spikes from his crotch up his spine to the inside of his skull, over and over again until his toes are curling, thighs trembling and tightening, and just when he thinks he's due to come for sure Fjord changes the pace up on him.   
  
Suddenly his fingers are straight and driving into Molly deep with what feels like all the force of his powerful arm behind it. Somehow Molly doesn't come on the spot, but he's being fucked in earnest now, rocked back and forth by it, his back hitting the tree behind him on every stroke. If it weren't for his death grip on Fjord's shoulders, he'd be on the ground by now.   
He's not sure any more if this is supposed to be a punishment or a reward but he loves every damn second of it, loves being played like an instrument as every time he gets close the stimulation changes on him again and throws him off. Stiff fingers fucking him silly, crooked fingers pushing in behind his pubic bone until he sees stars, so fucking good every time but always just out-of-step enough that he loses the peak just before he reaches it.  
  
He can't beg for it without talking and he can't talk, isn't allowed to and couldn't find the words anyway. So he just  _whines_ , insensate and needy, half-shuttered eyes casting a red glow on his cheeks.  
  
"That's good, that's real good, I knew you could be good," Fjord says, and his calloused thumb is back rubbing Molly into a frenzy while something in him greedily drinks up the praise, and finally,  _finally_. His whole body just goes taut. Everything is red and rushing pulse and waves of violent wrecking pleasure, sweet fire burning outwards in clenching convulsions. He hits his head on the tree again and doesn't notice or care.  
  
He doesn't exactly black out, but between barely standing up on trembling legs and sitting down on the ground in a thoroughly fucked-out pile of limbs there's a bit Molly doesn't remember too clearly. Fjord has sort of gathered him against his broad chest, which is very nice and considerate of him after making him come so hard he's not quite sure which way is up and which is down.  
  
"Nnng," he says, and "oh, ohh," and this has fucking done him in, this is it. He can feel the vibration as Fjord chuckles, doesn't say anything for a while, then laughs again.  
  
"Look at that, it worked like a charm. Now I know there's at least  _two_  ways to shut you up."  
  
"Oh, yes, you should try this the next time we're all in tavern, I'm sure the others will appreciate that trick," Molly snaps back without heat, glad to realize that his wits haven't been totally fucked out of him.  
  
"Aha, there it is. It was nice while it lasted."  
  
"Mmh, that it was." His hand settles on Fjord's thigh, squeezing the corded muscle there, then slowly wanders higher. If he was feeling pent-up before, Fjord has got to be absolutely dying for it by now. Molly tilts his head up and winks. "...If you give me a moment to catch my breath, we can try the second way."


End file.
